Generally, it is known to employ sliding door installations to reversibly close door openings. Conventional sliding door installations are equipped with a sliding door for this purpose, which is supported to be displaceable between an opened position and a closed position by means of a roller carriage. In this case, for said displaceable movement, the roller carriage is supported in a corresponding roller running track. In the known sliding door installations, usually the opening and the closing are purely manually accomplished, namely by means of actively manually sliding the sliding door open or closed. Also, motor drives are known, which produce the opening procedure and the closing procedure with a corresponding provided motor driving force.
The known solutions are disadvantageous in that with regard to a purely manual solution, there is the risk of the sliding door not being completely closed or not being closed at all, after a user has passed through the door opening. This circumstance my result in reduced insulating properties of the sliding door, namely the insulation from sound and the insulation against loss of heat. In other words, in particular in passage areas, where the door opening is frequently passed, reliable closing of the sliding door after it has been passed is of great advantage. Employing motor drives as a solution to this problem entails in addition high cost. Also, the drive has a heavy weight and moreover, the space requirement for such a motor drive needs to be considered in the associated system.
Therefore, the present disclosure aims to overcome the above-described disadvantages at least partially. The present disclosure aims to improve the comfort and the described protecting effect of a sliding door installation in a cost-effective and simple manner.
Further features and details of the disclosure will result from the description and the drawings. In this case, features and details, described in conjunction with the inventive sliding door installation, are obviously also valid in conjunction with the inventive method and respectively vice versa, such that mutual reference is made, respectively can be made with respect to the disclosure of individual aspects of the disclosure.